jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic park VI: Isla Tyrannus Again?
This is the LAST story in this series until somebody gives me a good solution to Jurassic park VII. NOT FOR KIDS! Ages 17 and up.DON'T EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSON OR ELSE! THIS GOES TO EVERY WIKI USER,INCLUDING CONTIBERS OR THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pro luge:DNA A pair of evil scientists have all the Dinosaurs on Isla Tyrannus' DNA, not to mention the data of the Bootleg Spongebob "Dumped" Tape for Oxalaia's recreation, and one of them says " Let's remake Isla Tyrannus. Hardcore, this time." the other one says "Sure, as long as they are... less fighting addicted.". All of the Dinossaurs are released, but a new Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus family doesn't show up. But the volcano erupts again, alebeit not as severley this time, and out they come. The Rex family charge in a fright and quickly kill the scientists by trampling them. The family roars as they continue their regin as the new King and Queen of Isla Tyrannus. Chapter 1: Not Quite a Rematch. Alan Grant and the survivors see Isla Tyrannus, but they see a rocky cliff, and bad luck strikes agai n and the boat crashes into Isla Tyrannus and it sinks. Grant yells "HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!" Then a Spinosaurus interrupts a Tyrannosaurus Ultimus feast on a Triceratops. The Rex bites Spino's neck and leg, making Spinosaurus retreat, for the first time ever. The Rexes continue the feast. Billy says "The infection will probably kill the Spinosaurus in a little while." Chapter 2: Acrocanthosaurus' Hunt! A Sauropodsion is attacked by 2 Acrocanthosaurus. The Sauro crushes one Acro and this angers the other heavily. The other bites Sauro's neck and tears that flesh piece on the throat off, and Acro rips the organs out of the Sauro,and you know what happens. The Acro then feeds off the sauropod but refuses to eat his hunting mate. Chapter 3:Peace Distirbance A herd of Camptosaurus is feeding but a male Allosaurus pair chases the herd down until it catches one's neck, and continues to run along with the Camptosaur in his jaws untill he comes across a chasm, and he drops it down, knowing there is the rest of the pck down there. The other Allosaur tears open the stomach and roars loudly. Chapter 4:Oxalaia VS Spinosaurus! A Spinosaurus Aeygipticus Robustus has killed a Alamosaurus and is feeding, but a female Oxalaia wants it too. The Spino, gets the first strike, by biting Oxy's leg, but he doesn't noticed that he's been bit on the neck by Oxy. Spino bites Oxy's lower jaw, and stuggles to tear it off . The Oxalaia steps backwards, and both dinosaurs are tire d, and they give up and share the carcass. Both are happy! Chapter 5: Sea monster attack! A boat is shown at the surface and the gang escapes but a Megalodon,being 300ft long and 500 tons,it tears the boat in half and eats both halves whole.Then 1,000 Mega Piranha come and trap the Male Meg. But this time, the Megalodon has prepared. He devours whole about 78 of them, and he goes to his hiding place at the deepest part of the Sorna Sea. Chapter 6: Glitch Brawl! A Gigatyrannus and a Spinorex have a small glitch in their DNA, alowing them to fight as much as they want. The Gigatyrannus bites Spinorex's sail but is bit on the tail by Spinorex. Then the G-Rex bites Spinorex's neck but can't snap it due to having no t as powerful jaws. then the Spinorex deci-snaps G-rex's neck. Spinorex roars in victory and eats Gigatyrannus. Grant says "Battle of the Glitched Hybrids, kids. Write it down" Chapter 7:Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus vs Baratasaurus! A Baratasaurus chases the gang into a Tyrannosaurus Ultimus. Grant says "Baratasaurus is a 30ft tall, 50ft long, 15 ton Jurassic Cretaceous monster that was one of the biggest land carnivores ever, but Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus lived all over the world except Anatarctica and Australia, despite appearing only about 80,000 years after T-Rex came along. Talk about world domination!" The Baratasaur bites Rexy's neck but the armor is too hard and Barata's jaws snap, making Barata unable to bite anymore for about 2 minutes. The Rex rams Barata into a tree, just a Oak Tree, and lets nature do the work. Squish! Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars,scares the gang away, and feeds on the Baratasaurus where it is. Chapter 8: Megaraptor ambush! A Megaraptor,male to be exact ambushes the gang and kills Lewis Dodgeson quickly.Then the Raptor found the Tyrannosaurus Ultimus and the Rex has a memory not unlile the original, deceased T-Rex-U, in that the regular Rexes were being slaying them. So the Rex went on a Rampage on the Raptor, however, Megaraptors are smarter than any mutant dinosaur, even Oxalaia... ok, that's a bit of a stretch. The Raptor calls for his pack, and they swarm the Rex like Oxalaia swarming an S-Rex. But the Rex angrily roars, and eats the leader. The others run, and the Rex feeds and goes to kill more prey .An Alioramus and a Tarbosaurus are fighting until they are both killed and eaten, ending the Tyrannosaur's rampage Chapter 9:Tarbosaurus vs Alioramus (Before Chapter 8 Happend!) Alioramus and Tarbosaurus are fighting for territory.The Tarbo bites Ali's neck but whacked by a tail smash. The Ali bangs into Tarbosaurus' side, nearly breaking it. They roar at each other until...well...read Chapter 8. Grant says "WHOA! now we have watch out for Tyrannosaurus Ultimus." Chapter 10:Spinosaurus vs Deinochyus The same Spinosaurus has killed a Corythosaurus and is feeding, until a Deinonychus pack interferes. The Raptors attack it by jumping on it, but the Spino slams the leader into a tree, killing the hollow boned raptor. The Deinonychus pack retreats after seeing their leader's death, and the Spino swallows the leader whole and continues to feast on the Corythosaurus. The Spino knows that one more fight will kill it because of the infection, and now will avoid any interferences. Chapter 11:Water attack! Paul Kirby spots a ship and they get in but the same Spinosaurus snaps the boat in 2, just for fun. The gang escapes, but Grant throws a flare, making the Spino retreat again. The Spinosaurus rests in a hidden place. Amanda says "That was close.", and the Spinosaurus finally decides to go rest in a nearby grove. Chapter 12:Oxalaia's return! A Oxalaia is feeding on a Torosaurus but a Utahraptor interfrenes.The raptor jumps on Oxy but is shook off.The Oxalaia swallows the Utahraptor whole and continues to feast on the Torosaurus. Chapter 13:The infection takes effect. The Spinosaurus meets the male Tyrannosaurus Ultimus.But the Spino's vision gets blurry and is slowly dieing from the infection.The Rex puts his neck into Spino's mouth and pushes up as hard as he can,snaping Spino's teeth and jaws,while making blood pour enormulsy from Spino's mouth,rips both arms off and swallows them,breaks both legs angering Spino but he fails to attack,rips The back of it's head open,rips the sail off and swallows it,breaks and crushes the neck organs,crushes Spino's skull,and to make sure it's dead,decapisctes the creature.Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars and drags the Ultra Bloody Spinosaurus Ageytiucs Robustus to the nest to eat and the male spits the sail and arms up so they will be easier to eat. Chapter 14:Spinosaurus Rex returns! The survieing Spinosaurus Rex Robutimus is hunting a Alamosaurus herd down.The S-rex kills one Alamo quickly and feeds on it.But a Giganotosaurus comes and tries to fight Spino Rex.The Giga bites S-rex's leg but is swallowed.Spinosaurus Rex Robutimus contiunes the feast on the Alamosaurus. Chapter 15:Tyrannosaurus ambush! The Tyrannosaurus Ultimus pair goes hunting and it finds the gang.The preadtors chase them,getting Gerry Harding.The Rexes let the babies kill Gerry because they need the practice. Chapter 16:Allosaurus vs T rex u vs Giganotosaurus! An Allosaurus has killed a Camarasaurus and is feeding until Giganotosaurus and the male Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus comes.The Giga quickly snaps Allo's neck.Tyrannosaurus Ultimus whacks Giga's neck with his tail.Then Giga bites Rexy's neck but the armor repels him.Then the Rex crushes Giga's neck organs,killing it.The Rex brings all 3 carcasses to the nest and feed on 1 and save the other for later. Chapter 17:Allosaurus vs Camarasaurus (Before Chapter 16 happend!) An Allosaurus jumps on a Camarasaurus's left flank and soon the right flank,leaving the Camrasaurus vunrable.The Camrara smacks Allo with it's tail but in revenge the Allo Rips the flanks open,killing Camarasaurus.The Allo feeds and read Chapter 16 to see what's next. Chapter 18:Spinosaurus hunts Triceratops. The male Spinosaurus battle a Triceratops for food.The Trike charges but misses the Spino and one of the long horns it bit off.The Spino Bites the Trike neck at the same time the neck organs are crushed Spino claws at the stomach and rips it open.The Spinosaurus roars in victory and eats the Triceratops at the nest.The Spinosaurus pair teaches the babies to fish at the nest! Chapter 19:Prehistoric Dragon vs Tyrannosaurus Ultimus! A Prehisoric dragon battle the male Tyrannosaurus Utimus for the territory of the Rex.The dragon breathes fire but it misses the Rex.Then the Rex bites the place where the fire comes out,blocking the fire.The Dragon flies to esapce but it's wings are bitten severly so the Dragon can't fly.Then the Rex crushes the neck organs of the dragon.The Tyrannosaurus Ultimus prepares for the fianl battle against Oxalaia! Chapter 20:The last battle for the title THE KING The MALE rEX meets the Oxalaia in battle.The Oxy bites Rex's skull but is shook off.The OXy bites Rex's neck but can't snap it.The Rex bites Oxy's tail and is shook off by Oxalaia.The the Rex rams Oxy into a Giant Seqoiua,knocking the tree down,trappng Oxy.Then the Rex crushes Oxalaia's neck organs,killing it.The Rex roars and eats the Oxalaia at the nest. Chapter 21 Epilouge:Home Grant and the others get off the island on a plane seeing the dinosaurs below and Pterodon and Quezocaltyus are seen flying also Dragons are seen flying too.The jurassic park raptor dig site boy is killed and devorored by the Velociraptor pack. Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus (Main Aganoist) 50FT TALL 65FT LONG 20 TONS Spinosaurus Ageyctius Robustus (killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus Semi Aganoist) 45ft tall 60ftlong 19 tons Oxalaia qumibolis ( killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus Main Proagoinst) 30ft tall 65ft long 20 tons Carcharodontosaurus 55.5ft long 40ft tall 18.5 tons (DNA) Acrocanthosaurus 46ft long 34ft tall 16.4 tons MEGALODON 300ft long 500 tons (Semi proagainst) Preadtor X 290ft long 490 tons (DNA) Lioplureodon 285ft long 485 tons (DNA) Velociraptor arrtiophus 13ft long 6ft tall (Semi Aganisot) Giganotosaurus (killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus) 52ft long 17 tons 35ft tall Sarchosuchus (DNA) 55.2ft long 17.5 tons Mega Pirhna 30FT LONG 3 tons (78 killed by Megalodon) Deniosuchus 40-50ft long 14.5-15.5 tons DNA Deinonychus (leader killed by Spinoaurus Robustus) 20ft long 1,000 lbs 15ft tall Prehistoric Dragon (killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus) 40ft long 4.4 tons 20ft tall Dilophosaurus (DNA) 35ft long 3.5 tons 25ft tall Edmontosaurus 43ft long 5.4 tons DNA 21ft tall Megaraptor 50ft long 15.5 tons (killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus) 37ft tall Utahraptor 45ft long 14.5 tons (killed by Oxalaia) 27ft tall Torosaurus 30ft long 17ft tall 7 tons (killed by Oxalaia) Daspletosaurus DNA 45ft long 9.9 tons 20ft tall Baratasaurus (killed by OAK tree) 50ft long 15 tons 30ft tall Allosaurus 46ft long 36ft tall 12.6-13.6 tons (killed by Gigantosaurus) Camarasaurus (killed by Allosaurus) 60ft long 38ft tall 18 tons Camptosaurus (killed by Allosaurus pack)23ft long 13ft tall 3 tons Category:Jurassic park VI Category:Jurassic park VI